Butterfly
by Onirei Kirara
Summary: Soul Calibur 3. After a truly awful day training, Kilik goes for a walk. Includes Xianghua singing a DDR song, biting flies, and fluffiness. KilikxXianghua


**I know, I know! I wrote a hetero romance. You are free to pelt me with whatever you like, or congratulate me, or whatever. All I can say is that I felt really girly. And I listened to 'Butterfly' about fifty times before figuring out a decent story to write with that song in it. Blame Sqiggles, she gave it to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur 3, nor do I own, 'Butterfly'. But I love them anyways.**

**Inspiration: Butterfly! DUHHHH. And the fact that I watched too much 'Ah, My Goddess,' today. Oh, yeah, and the fact that my sister hates Xianghua. This is for you, sissy! (evil grin)**

**Oh, and Excuse: Any spelling mistakes or hyperness. I'm tired.

* * *

**

**Butterfly**

Kilik was having an unlucky day with his training. The thing that he relied on the most in this world was kicking his ass—er, literally. His Kali-Yuga had hit him in the backside no less then 15 times, and the nose at least six. Resigned to spend the rest of the day standing up with an ice pack on his nose, Kilik gave up.

..YES, HE GAVE UP. BUT IT'S ONLY FOR A DAY, SO DON'T PANIC, FOLKS. IF HE HADN'T GIVEN UP, THIS STORY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE! QUIT YOUR YAPPING!..

Yes, well, anyways, Kilik decided that since he couldn't sit down, he'd go for a little walk. Currently he and Xianghua where residing in village in, erm, Japan, surrounded by meadows that stretched for miles.

Neither of them fancied traveling that far by foot again for quite some time, so they were quite grateful the village leader allowed them to stay. All in all it was a nice village, not to hot, perfectly suited for training. Kilik _was_ getting a little tired of the village women swooning whenever he walked by, though.. Occasionally they would jump in front of him and swoon, blocking his path. It was a little difficult to get by, and quite annoying.

Now that's not to say Kilik didn't notice women. But in his mind, there was only one girl for him.

Not like she felt the same way, or even noticed his ever-growing shyness around her, or HEAVEN FORBID, the fact that he started sweating like a pig whenever they had to share a room.

His nose started to hurt more.

--

Kilik was walking through the dense fields about half a mile away from the village when he heard something strange. He was hit with the sudden realization that, in his pissy bitterness towards the Kali-Yuga, he left it back in the village.

Then he realized the sound was giggling.

Crouching low so that he was covered by the tall grass, Kilik crept closer to the origin of the voice. He parted the grass a little so that he could see, and LO AND BEHOLD, there was—

Well, you already guessed who it was. But I'm going to tell you anyways.

--Xianghua, standing in the middle of the field, laughing and twirling.

Kilik's heart dropped down to his feet and then bounced back up, and he instinctively crouched lower. Now that he was aware of her presence, there was _no way_ he could get away without her noticing him.

Not that he wanted to leave at all. But if she noticed him, she might think he was _spying_ on her, and that was—

True. Now, at least.

Kilik's train of thought was broken by a clear, bell-like voice ringing out into the afternoon air. Now Xianghua was……singing?

_--_

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai _

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Where's my samurai?  
Where's my samurai?

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

_--_

….

Well, quite frankly, Kilik had never heard anything like it before. But there was no doubt that Xianghua sung it beautifully.

Our previously long-haired now short-haired protagonist was staring open-mouthed at his love interest when he noticed the fly buzzing around him. And it wasn't your ordinary, nice housefly, it was one of those mean, nasty, green flies that bite you. And it hurts.

Kilik's eyes bulged slightly, and he frantically blew at the fly to make it go away. But the fly is a plot device, and plot devices are not easily banished. Unless of course, the plot device is SUPPOSED to be banished, but we won't even get into that now.

So the plo—er, fly, buzzed around for a moment before to deciding to land on Kilik's tender nose. Because that's what those little bitches do, land on your sore spots and CHOMP---nevermind.

Our love interest was laughing at a random butterfly that flew by (who'da thunk it?) when she heard a yelp of pain from a few yards away. And that's when she noticed Kilik's bright yellow coat.

"_Damn my coat!" _Kilik thought franticly, searching for an escape route or somewhere to bury himself. But it was too late. He'd have to face the music.

Kilik stood up just as Xianghua reached his no-longer-hiding place. The sun was getting lower now, casting shadows on her slightly confused yet ever-pretty face.

Only a few seconds passed, but they felt like an _eternity _to Kilik, who felt like he was standing there with 'DUMBASS' written on his forehead in big letters. He had to say something! So he squeezed his eyes shut, and blurted out—

"Can I be your samurai?"

Whoops. That wasn't what he meant to say. Now he knew why people committed suicide.

But then, as this is a love story (sort of) a grin appeared on Xianghua's face. She skipped over to where Kilik stood and pressed her hand to his, entwining their calloused fingers.

Kilik's heart was already racing, but when he felt Xianghua's nose brush his slightly swollen one, he thought it may just explode. He could feel her warm breath on his lips when she muttered—

"No, silly. You already are."

And then her butterfly-soft lips reached up to press against his, and he knew everything would be all right.

--

Well, he didn't KNOW. Later on that evening, he would fall down on a rock after tripping on the Kali-Yuga, and his posterior would be sore for several days.

But, you know what? Things were 'all right' for him and Xianghua for the rest of their lives.

And their seven kids.

Well, Kilik certainly didn't see THAT ONE coming.

--The End

* * *

**Now do you feel like pelting me? Eh? Well, don't. (hides) Instead, review. PUH-LEEZ?**

**God I'm a nerd. And now, to read some yaoi. w00t! **


End file.
